


And The Reason Is You

by floralpenguin



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralpenguin/pseuds/floralpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole Lydia and George Wickham scenario until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Reason Is You

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics that are in italics are from the song 'The Reason' by Hoobastank and the characters from The Lizzie Bennet Diaries, I do not own either the song or the characters.
> 
> P.S. This in no way happens in the story line (well it might, who knows right?) just a story from my imagination.. (:
> 
> P.P.S. I know Gigi is meant to be GiGi but that way really bugs me. And I made up her story about George and it's different to what she says in the videos, so don't hate me.

_i'm sorry that I hurt you_

 

Darcy sat in his office, his fingers pressed into the sides of his head as he tried to forget what was happening. He needed two minutes just to be alone with his thoughts. Pretty much everything was sorted now. His lawyers had tracked down Wickham and Lydia and did god knows what to get him to stay away. Darcy hoped they they found something they could incriminate him with; drugs, theft, false imprisonment, but nothing yet had been found.

 

_it's something i must live with everyday_

 

Fitz had managed to hack in to the website and pull it down, deleting the video with it just before the countdown ran out, the lawyers had threatened to sue Wickham if he didn't either delete or return every copy of the video to Lydia. Wickham put up quite a stuggle on that part, claiming it had been a joke and there was no video until Lydia had actually given proof of the video that was apparently just going to be kept between them.

 

_and all the pain i put you through_

 

He completely blamed himself for what happened, he didn't care what Gigi or Lizzie said it was all his fault. He should have thought more about other people than his own pride. His pride, that was another reason Lizzie had hated him last autumn, he remembered, it made his insides burn. He had changed himself for her, and for Gigi and now he would never find out if it had been worth it.

 

_i wish that i could take it all away_

 

There was a light knocking on the door. Gigi let herself in and stared down at him with worry in her eyes.

"How are you doing?"

"How does it look like I'm doing?"

She moved herself round to the back of his chair and gave him a hug from behind. She wanted to do something for him, she hated seeing him like this, it was almost a repeat of what happened last time. She needed to give him some hope.

"I'm going to go and see Lydia," she told him. He looked up and started to tell her no but she continued, "I know you think this is a bad idea but I need to do this. For me, for her, for the Bennets, I'm stonger than you think I am Will."

"I do not doubt your strengths Gigi, I doubt my own."

"I'll be back before you know it, and do everyone a favor and have some food and go to bed. Please."

"Fine, okay."

As Gigi left she saw Darcy descend into his folded hands on the desk. Lydia wasn't her only motive for going back she had to admit, she needed to talk to Lizzie."

 

_and be the one who catches all your tears_

 

Gigi knocked on the door to the Bennet house. She worried about how they would see her in comparison to her brother, she had never met the others before, all they had heard was Lizzie's interpretations of her brother before she left. A pretty, ginger girl answered, it was not Lizzie.

"Hello?"

"Um hi, yes, I'm Gigi... Gigi Darcy.. I'm a friend of Lizzie's from San Francisco, you must be Jane right?"

Jane's eyes widened when she recognized Gigi from Lizzie's videos.

"William Darcy's sister?" 

She had momentarily forgotten her usual impeccable manners. 

"Uh, yes actually, I know I'm here out of the blue..."

"Oh it's so nice to meet you! Where are you staying? Would you like to see Lizzie?"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm actually staying at Pemberly with the Bingley's who I gathered you met last summer..."

Jane's lips pursed just slightly, but she carried on smiling.

"... and actually I would love to speak to Lydia first, I think I can help her"

"Of course, I'm busy so I can't show you her room but if you go straight up the stairs turn right it's the room on the right"

_that's why i need you to hear_

 

Gigi knocked on the door to Lydia's room. 

"Come in"

She walked in to a very messy room and to find a girl sitting on her bed looking very confused.

"Hi Lydia, I'm a friend of Lizzie's and..."

"Lizzie's room is across the hall"

"Yes I know but I actually wanted to talk to you. I know what you've been through"

"Well yeah, the whole of the entire internet knows"

"Well I've been through what you've been through... with George..."

His name tasted like poison on her lips.

"Can I sit down?" 

She pointed at the pink swivel chair in the corner. Lydia nodded but she looked shocked.

"I'm going to tell you my story and I'll ask you not to interrupt until the end because you need to hear everything"

She looked at Lydia for confirmation, Lydia nodded again but sat up straight so she could listen to what Gigi was saying.

"Okay, um, I guess I'll start at the beginning. I knew George from when I was really young, I mean, him and Will were really close friends and he was round all the time. He was charming, good looking and I guess I always liked him. I started swimming because Will wanted me to take up more hobbies but this was after the previous incident with him and Will and Will didn't know that he coached at the swimming center. George and I hung out pretty much every day and he became closer and closer to me. He was flirting and coming on pretty strongly. I was 18 at the time. Soon after that we started dating and for about a month it was perfect. He told me he loved me, and I said I loved him back, he persuaded me to sleep with him. It was my first time but he told me everything would be okay. 

After that I told Fitz about him but told him not to tell William because I knew that if Will found out he would go mental and ruin it for the rest of us. Fitz did keep quiet until he saw George hanging around at a bar with another girl, spending money on drinks like it would never run out. Fitz was only worried for me, and so he did tell William and he rushed round to the apartment, when he was meant to be at work, and found me and George in let's just say a rather compromising position. There was a lot of shouting and arguing and I was so scared that they would hurt each other. William told me that George was using me to get back and him and for the money. I didn't believe him. I told him George and I loved each other. That was until he [Will] took out his checkbook and offered George a large sum of money, George took it. Before he left he just winked and said 'Sorry, Peach'

For a while after I thought the heartbreak would never end. I had given him everything, including my heart, and the heart does not forgive easily. But let me tell you Lydia, it does get better, the pain does go, and it makes you stronger."

Gigi was proud that she didn't cry, she was even stronger than she imagined. Lydia had however started crying and Gigi went over to comfort her.

"Thanks for telling me that." Lydia said quietly between tears. "You can go talk to Lizzie now, I'll be fine."

 

_i found a reason for me_

 

Darcy was happy that the George Wickham situation had almost sorted itself although he was worried because he hadn't recieved any news from Gigi for the past few days, just as he was thinking this his phone rang, he picked it up on the second ring.

"William Darcy"

"Hey Will, it's Gigi"

"Why haven't you answered any messages or answered your phone?"

"It broke"

"And twitter?"

"I've been busy..."

"Gigi...?"

"Look, do you still watch Lizzie's videos?"

"No, why?"

"Don't ask just watch the most recent one. Please"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you seeing Lydia?"

"All I did was move things along, now WATCH IT! Ciao"

He opened up Lizzie's YouTube channel which was saved as a bookmark. The most recent one was titled "Blinded", curiosity overcame his senses and he clicked play.

"Hello again internet, I'm sure you'd be very interested to know what's been going on around here. I persuaded Jane to go and find Bing who is apparently at Netherfield. Lydia is getting better and Gigi visited and for once I didn't record a private conversation. My name's Lizzie Bennet and I have a message for William Darcy"

Darcy paused the video while it showed the diary animation. His heartbeat quickened and he exhaled after he realized he hadn't been breathing during the intro. He decided he would continue and pressed play again.

*When the shot cuts back in Lizzie is wearing her own costume theater checked shirt*

"I feel more comfortable doing this in costume theater and we haven't had any in a while so here goes. Darcy, I know Gigi will make you watch this so hello and thank you. Thank you for helping Lydia, she told me about what you did and I can't say how thankful we all are and thank you for letting Gigi come. And here comes the apologies, which I know you wouldn't want but you're going to get them anyway. I'm sorry for judging you, I guess I was just blinded by my first impression of you. I'm sorry for blaming you about hiding Bing from Jane, when I now realize you were just looking out for your friend. But some things should just be left alone. And I'm sorry for completely embarrassing you, that was really unfair of me because now I realize what a great person you are. Well I knew that every since I started and Pemberley. And if i'm being honest I actually hope I see you soon as I really enjoy your company and I don't mean Pemberley. And so dear internet that is all you get from me today I salute you all.

Darcy was staring at the screen with wide eyes. She didn't.... she couldn't... but still it gave him hope. Maybe she did love him, or if not love, beginning to love him. He drew out his iPhone as a cowboy draws his gun.

"Please pick up, please pick up" he muttered into the phone.

"William, is it really you?"

"Hey Bing, I received your email I've just been really swamped to reply. But I'm free now and I'd love to visit you at Netherfield like you requested."

"This wouldn't be about a certain video posted by a certain Lizzie Bennet would it?"

"Can't I just see my friend without a motive?"

"You never have done before"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

Before he hung up he was sure he could here Jane giggling in the background. Bing was happy at least.

 

_to change who i used to be_

 

**Bing and Caroline Lee would like to invite Mr and Mrs Bennet and their daughters to Netherfield for a light barbeque with entertainment. It is to be held this evening at 7pm. Theme is black tie. We hope to see you there.**

That was the letter that came through the door a few days after Lizzie posted her last video. Mrs Bennet was in a nervous and excited wreck, Mr Bennet retreated to his study and said he had 'things' to do meaning that he wouldn't be attending. It would be Lydia's first public appearance since the situation between her and George however she too was excited. Jane was happy to be seeing Bing again and Lizzie had no objections to attending and so the girls went to their rooms and found suitable dresses.

At half past six they met in the hall way, each admiring each other's clothes. Lizzie did not have many black tie event outfits but she found a plain black dress with strappy sleeves, black pumps and a silver clutch. It was a warm evening so she did not bother with a shawl or cardigan. Jane wore a light pink gown which Lizzie had remembered her designing, it was very Jane with beading and sequins. Lydia wore something that shocked everyone else however, a blue strapless dress which went down to her knees. It was the most she had covered up in years. Mrs Bennet quickly hurried them out of the door and into their second hand SEAT car.

Netherfield looked so beautiful. There were lanterns leading up the drive and fairy lights draped over gazebo's. There was also plenty of other expensive looking cars in the drive, none of them recognizable to Lizzie except Bing's. Mrs Bennet was over-joyed: 

"Lots of nice, rich young men for you Lizzie and Lydia of course."

Lizzie, Jane and Lydia all share a look. Jane's a look of pity. After parking next to a Mercedes "What an expensive car" Mrs Bennet had proclaimed they walked round to the garden where they could smell sausages, the tinkle of glasses and light chattering. 

Bing and Caroline came up to great them. Caroline looked pretty miserable Lizzie noted with slight amusement.

"Mrs Bennet! Welcome to our home, and Jane, Lizzie and Lydia how lovely to see you." He stared at Jane through out that exclamation. Lizzie and Lydia left Jane and Bing to chat. 

"Well this is pretty extravagant" Lydia said to Lizzie.

"Yes but everything looks so lovely, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine Lizzie, jeez lay off, oh look there's Mary, see you later" 

Lizzie could see that Lydia was starting to return to her usual self. And then running towards her with a big grin on her face-

"Ohmygod! Charlotte!" she hugged her friend tightly "What are you doing here?"

"Bing invited me, it's so good to see my bestie again!"

"You too, I thought you were really busy at Collins and Collins?"

"Ricky--uh I mean Mr Collins allowed me some time off to come and see you, I only arrived today"

"Yay for our old friend the Rick-miester! Do you want to explore the garden with me?"

"I will, you go on ahead I'm just going to get a drink"

Lizzie headed in the direction of the river they had round the back of there gardens. She wasn't looking where she was going and walked in to something rather hard and solid.

 

_a reason to start over new_

 

"Oh I'm sorry I um-"

"Lizzie" she heard a very familiar voice.

"Darcy! I-I-I-I mean William"

She felt an embarassed smile across her face as she looked up into his face. She felt all her feelings she had been trying to forget rush back at once. The feelings that she had tried not to express during the video. She could see his face break out in to an amused smile. He really did look beautiful when he smiled.

"How are you?" 

"I'm extremely well thank you, and yourself?"

"Better thanks, I didn't expect to see you here"

"I'm not here on accident. I, erm, I saw your video..."

"Oh yes, I'm glad, I was hoping you'd see it. I can't thank you enough for your help"

"You don't need to do that Lizzie"

"Yes I do..."

"I did it all for you... Lizzie you have to tell me. When I saw that video it gave me hope, where I had scaresly allowed myself to hope before. Have you feelings changed since last autumn? Mine have only increased if that were possible."

He looked so innocent as he stared at her hopefully. She was very aware of how close they were standing.

"Gigi told me her suspicions, but I didn't believe her. My feelings have changed. In fact, I think... I think I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone"

Darcy smiled so wide Lizzie was sure his face would crack. "My dear Lizzie you are so beautiful and I love you..." and he suddenly picked her up and swung her around laughing and then her kissed her. It was not a particularly long or fierce kiss, it was a kiss shared between two people who had the rest of their lives to spend together.

They both heard laughing and looked around to see Charlotte, Gigi and Fitz sharing a group high five. 

_and the reason is you_

Lizzie and Darcy just held hands and walked towards them not wanting to miss out on the 'I told you so' that they would get. A lot.

_fin_


End file.
